


not the fake dating au you were looking for

by medusawiththesnekhair



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and salty adrien who's put up with enough from lila, its really just a bit of fluff, who then makes a mistake that he can't really take back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair
Summary: Adrien has had enough with Lila spreading her lies everywhere but when she tries to spread some involving Chat Noir, he snaps. And says some things that might be a little hard to take back.A reveal fic where Ladybug finds it absolutely hilarious that Adrien's Chat Noir as well as Salty Adrien
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	not the fake dating au you were looking for

Everything started falling apart one day when Mme. Bustier left the class to grab some worksheets from the printer. Obviously, as soon as she left the room, everyone stopped working and instead started talking. This, of course, was prime time for Lila to start spinning her latest story of the day.

‘I’m not sure if he wants too many people to know, but since you’re all  _ such  _ good friends to me, I think you should know; Chat Noir and I are dating.’ As soon as she says that, the class crowds closer to her, hanging onto every word she says.

‘We haven’t been dating very long, but I think it’s getting pretty serious.’

‘How’d you get together?’ Alya asks.

‘Well, you know how Ladybug and I are such good friends? She set us up a few weeks ago and we had dinner together and the next day he asked me out. It was almost like we were made to be together.’

'Aww, that's so romantic!' Rose coos.

Up the front of the class, Marinette snorts. Ladybug? Setting Chat Noir up with Lila? She might not be interested in him romantically, but he’s still her friend and partner and there’s no way she’d even  _ think _ of setting him up with  _ Lila  _ of all people. In the row in front of her, Adrien is having trouble believing his ears as well. He would never date Lila, not even if he was forced into it. Besides, nearly everyone in Paris knows that Chat Noir is head over heels for Ladybug, anyway.

Lila makes good use of the time Mme. Bustier is out of class and prattles on and on about all the things she and Chat Noir have done together and how in love they are and how he might even reveal his  _ identity  _ to her soon until Adrien finally reaches his breaking point. He stands up and turns around to face the rest of the class.

‘Lila, stop saying that you’re dating Chat Noir, that’s a lie.’ The class turns away from Lila for a moment to listen to him. ‘Do you even have anything could vaguely be used as proof? Lila turns her phone around to show the class a photo.

‘This is a picture of us together on our second date.’ Adrien squints up at her phone.

‘Lila, that’s a picture of you and him after you were akumatized. For the fifth time, might I add? I know that because afterwards, he told me how you basically latched yourself onto him and wouldn’t move until Ladybug took a picture of you two together.’ Lila blushes slightly, having been caught out ono her lie but Adrien’s on a roll and doesn’t stop there.

‘Besides, I personally know for a fact that you and Chat Noir aren’t going out because - because he’s dating me.’ He stumbles on his words a bit while he makes up an excuse on the fly. The rest of the class is shocked silent. Lila recovers quickly though, trying to cover her tracks.

‘Well, of course, I knew that! I was just covering for you so you don’t become any more of a target to akumas. Chat Noir asked me to, didn’t he tell you?’

‘Tell me what, that you’re a liar who would do anything for five minutes of fame?’ It’s at that moment that Mme. Bustier walks in, holding a stack of worksheets.

‘Back to your seats please, whatever you were talking about can wait until lunch.’ That doesn’t stop the class from whispering about how  _ brave _ Lila is for protecting Adrien.

During lunch, Marinette gets a text via Tikki.

**Chat Noir:** meet me by the notre dame? it won’t take long, promise

She replies straight away with a quick ‘be there soon’ and then excuses herself, telling her parents that she’s meeting Alya in the library. Within a few minutes, she’s sitting on top of the Notre Dame, trying to see Chat Noir. It turns out he’s on the roof of a neighbouring house so she leaps over and sits down beside him.

‘What’s up, kitty?’

‘Uh, okay. So there’s this girl in my class right, let’s call her Elle and she lies constantly. Like every second word isn’t true and today, she just went too far, you know? Anyway, today’s story was that she was dating me, as in Chat Noir me and I just couldn’t take it anymore. So I just stood up and announced that she was lying and that… I’m dating myself. Which is possible I guess, because I’m bi apart from the fact that it’s, you know, me.’ Chat pauses to take a breath and let Ladybug process everything he’s said, ‘And that’s my day so far.’ Ladybug listens to his whole story, the puzzle pieces in her brain starting to slot together.

‘Can you help me with this one? I know you say that we shouldn’t tell each other about our personal lives but you always have the best ideas and - why are you laughing? This isn’t funny, I really need help on this.’

‘You called me - an everyday - Ladybug.’ She manages to wheeze out in between laughs, ‘And that time with Clara, oh my god.’

‘Mi’lady? Are you okay.’

‘I’m so dumb. I’m actually so dumb. How did I not figure it out before? My superpower is basically making plans and figuring stuff out, Adrien, how did I not realise?’

‘I’m sorry, what?’ Chat Noir’s taken aback by the use of his civilian name. ‘You… know me.;

‘Of course, I know you, goddamnit. Spots off, Tikki. How could I not know you when I had the hugest crush on you all year?’

‘Marinette?’

‘That’s me.’ Once the initial giggles wear off, Marinette’s internal panicking sets in, recalling all the times she’s rejected Adrien and made a fool of herself in front of him. Adrien, on the other hand, is overjoyed that Marinette is his Ladybug but realises she probably needs time to process and sits beside her quietly.

‘So, anyway for your problem, I could get the fox miraculous and use that to stage some photos and maybe a video of you together.’ Ladybug says eventually after some thinking.

‘That’d work.’ Chat agrees

‘Then after maybe a month or so, you can break up. That way, it’s long enough to be believable without it being too long.’

‘Okay. How about we do that tonight?’

‘I don’t have any other plans.’

‘So it’s a date then.’ Chat smiles at the half-pun he made.

‘Yes, haha, very funny. We should probably head back to school now.’

‘Yeah, probably.’ They both stand up to leave, Ladybug transformed back and ready to go.

‘Hey, uh, Marinette?’ Ladybug turns back to look at Chat Noir. ‘I heard from a little birdie that you like Adrien Agreste, so maybe once this is all over, do you think we could ‘make Ladynoir and Adrienette canon’ as Alya would put it?’ Chat smiles shyly.

‘That’d be nice.’

‘And stop Lila from spreading too many rumours as well.’ They both laugh and leap off the building to head back to school in time for the end of lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second fic I've posted about miraculous on here. It has minimal editing and was written at like one in the morning when I had some inspiration so be nice please and thank you. My tumblr is @idiots-to-lovers if you wanna check that out *finger guns*.
> 
> (This is a one-shot by the way but I might make a follow-up chapter eventually.)


End file.
